When The Fairies Play
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Karen and Nostalgia Critic roleplay as Bloom and Link during the Suburban Knights and end up fooling around. OC x Nostalgia Critic


When the Fairies Play

** Author's notes **

_Karen and Critic role play as their Suburban Knights characters (Bloom and Link) and ends up into something else. (Takes place behind the scenes of the movie. Gosh, they'd be sued if they had this as a speaicil features)_

_Also I'll be writing Link and Bloom instead of Critic and Chibi Fangirl/Karen because it IS a roleplay._

** Cliffnotes in order of appearance**

_*Both Doug and Nostalgia Critic don't believe in magic, even though Suburban Knights is based off fantasy and magic._

_*Snow White (Snow White), San (Princess Mononoke), and Arwen (Lord of the Rings) are the charcters played by Lupa, Marzgurl and Nostalgia Chick._

_*In another Suburban Knights fic that I had written, I had done a commission for my friend, Little-Red-XoXo, including her OC, Poe dressed as Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) and I think any SK fic I will write with her in it because I think it will ruin the continuity if I didn't. Then again, I've ruined so many continuity that SK is apparently year 6 or 7….I forget, I'm tired._

_**Lupa, Chick, Poe, and Marzgurl were not part of Critic's and Chibi Fangirl's sexy game, however to keep the continuity I written the charcters that they were cosplaying as. The deal with the hand was the girls were just messing with the guys, which just added more sexy tension to Critic and Chibi Fangirl._

_*At this point the game was over so everyone went back to their reviewer name._

_*In the fic I wrote for Little-Red-XoXo, Critic had made a rule that no couple is allowed to have sex on site. However Poe and Snob break that rule and Critic catches the two in the end._

"Give it up, Winx." Link said angrily chasing after Bloom who was flying away from the opposing fairy.

"No its mine." Bloom taunted.

"I saw it first." Link argued.

"Finders keepers." Bloom teased and flew faster.

"Goddamn fairy." Link groaned and kept chasing after her.

Bloom had rested on a giant tree and layed the precious object next to her.

"He won't find me here." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Actually I just did." Link said, he was standing on the branch behind her, scaring Bloom. He had leaped to the same branch. He grabbed for the precious object and said, "I'll be taking Malachite's hand."

"Why? What use does it have to you?" Bloom asked, fighting him for it.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Once I find the spell that activates this artifact, I will wish that my parents be brought back to life. So if you want it so badly what will you wish for?" Bloom asked.

Link snickered and said, "Magic doesn't exist."

Bloom raised an eyebrow. "You ARE an elf." She said.

"I know." Link said, knocking Bloom off the tree, letting her hit the dirt. "But that doesn't mean I actually have to believe that*." He looked at her and said, "See you later, Winx."

"Jerk." Bloom said, quickly getting up, and dusting herself off and flew after him, snatching the hand.

"Hey!" Link shouted.

"Try to catch me." Bloom teased.

Link groaned.

Later that night, Bloom had slept in the female tent with her coworkers; Arwen, Snow White, San* and Sailor Moon.*

"Its been a long night." Sailor Moon said, yawning.

"You think? I'm the one doing most of the work here." Bloom said.

"Did you get Malachite's hand?" Arwen asked.

Bloom held it up and said, "Yep. And that stupid elf won't know where it is." She put it in her backpack and zipped it up.

"Good." Snow White said. "Now lets get some sleep, we have more walking to do tomorrow."**

Bloom had shut her eyes and went to sleep instantly. However she was awoken by a coyote cry in the middle of the night, which had frightened her. Then she had tried to rub her eyes but noticed that she was tied by rope.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked.

Someone had snickered and said evilily, "I'm glad you're awake."

"That voice." Bloom said, recalling Link from earlier.

"Don't tell me you already forgotten me." Link said revealing himself in the small light provided by the campfire.

"How could I? We chased each other all around the woods." Bloom said rather tired.

"I believe you are hiding something from me." He said as he pinned her down and his breath trickled along her warm neck.

"I lost it." Bloom lied. "can't give it to you, sorry."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He asked. He stood up, and pulled out from his tent a small red backpack, which was Bloom's.

'Oh no.' Bloom thought. She looked timid.

"What's the matter, Winx? Are you hiding something from me?" Link taunted.

Bloom said nothing and just looked at him in fear as he opened the backpack. He pulled out the artifact and gave Bloom a sexy grin.

"You are." Link said.

"Tell me, what do you want with it if you don't believe in magic!?" Bloom had demanded.

"Oh yeah, that." Link said with another snicker as he pinned himself to her again. "I want to become the strongest warrior with it…and mabey get a maiden on the way."

"Well then, can you let me go? These ropes hurt." Bloom asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot." Link said. "You have to be punished for lying to me."

Bloom's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Link's finger traced around Bloom's chest and said, "You know exactly."

He slowly began to take off his hat and then his (manly) dress. Bloom blushed at the sight of him, he looked good.

"Like what you see, princess?" Link asked.

"I do." Bloom purred.

He untied the ropes to undo her dress as the two embraced, the two had started making out. Link's tongue brushed against Bloom's lips and the two fought for dominance and Bloom had won.

Once they were done lip locking Bloom had asked, "Wait, this is punishment…?"

Link snickered and said, "We are not done yet, get on your knees."

She had done what Link had told her to do. He had leaned over her and took off her blue panties and stroked her bare ass, genteelly followed by a smack. Bloom groaned.

"Like that, don't we?" Link asked followed by a few more smacks and groans and screams. He smirked and said, you know what happens when you scream. Then he gave her more smacks until her bottom was red.

He took off his underwear and started thrusting himself threw her rear, making her moan with pleasure.

"Naughty little fairy, aren't we?" Link teased as he thrusted harder.

"MOOOOOORE! PLEEEEEASE!" Bloom begged.

Link snickered and thrusted like Bloom commanded. After a while he took himself out of her rear and made her face him. He took off her bra and bit and sucked on her breast.

"Liiiiink!" She shrieked in pleasure.

He switched nipples and gave it the same amount of pleasure. He massaged the othe breast with his hand.

When he was done with her breast he demanded her to suck on his length, which was hard and partially moist.

She took it in her mouth and sucked on in genteelly, bobbing her head with a rhythm.

"Blooooom." He moaned.

With her other hand she stroked his balls, making him tingle with ecstasy.

"Daaaamn, you suuuuuck gooooood." He moaned.

His seed was in Bloom's mouth and she swallowed it. Link had set her down on the ground. "Spread your legs." He demanded. She spread them as he began stroking her inner thighs and her warmth. She tried to hold in a moan but she couldn't do it.

He stuck a finger inside her and moved it in and out as she cried out his name. He added another finger and another. Bloom was moaning loudly.

Finally Link looked into Bloom's blue eyes. "You ready?"

"Take me." Bloom said seductively.

He slammed himself inside her, with even louder moans, that probably kept even the animals in the wilderness awake.

"HAAAAARDER! FAAASTER! MOOOOOORE!" Bloom moaned.

Link kept thrusting until they both reached their climaxes and collapsed.

Link stroked Bloom's hair and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Bloom said as she snuggled up into his arms.

The next morning the rest of the crew had found Critic and Karen missing.

"Where did they go?" Jewwario asked.*

"Yeah, we need them to shoot more scenes for the movie." Angry Joe said, a bit peeved.

"I heard them having sex, but I'm not sure where they are now." Cinema Snob said, with no emotion.

"Well that explains the nicknames." Spoony said. "I was very confused why they were calling themselves by the character names."

"It kept me up all night." Todd complained.

"Should we look for them?" Chick asked. "Or should until they find us?"

"I think eventually they will come back. We'll just have to wait." Mickey said, tiredly.

Karen and Critic came walking back to the old site as the team gave them an angrily glare.

"Dang, Critic, you are a hypocrite.*" Poe mocked.

Critic argued, "Hey! Its different because I'm leader!"

Lupa rolled her eyes and said, "Sure."

End


End file.
